1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Many servers include multiple fans, which begin to rotate at full speed at the moment of the server being started up. The power consumed by the interior components of the server, such as motherboards, hard disk drives and fans, can be up to a thousand kilowatts at the start up moment, which may cause instability in the power supply to the server, and high power consumption. Delay circuitry can be used to make the fans start operating after a preset delay period, however, many delay circuits include multiple extra components, which results in high cost.